Alejandro
Alejandro was a competitor of Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused only rivaling that of Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through, a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Alejandro is the last returning player to be introduced, ans as he walks off the boat, he says that he is glad to be back, which eventually makes Katie blushes for him. Later on, as Karli is introduced, she walks to where Alejandro is, creeping him out. Due to being one of the twelve returning contestants competing, he is placed in the Beloved Buffaloes. When everyone goes to the challenge, he is one of the few people that finds gross the challenge. Before the challenge, Courtney suggests to make Alejandro one of the pushers, but this is remarked by Chris to the dumb from her, angering both, however, Katie still thinks that the team should give him another chance, which makes he gives her a smile. When he takes his turn on the challenge, he tries to catch up the fans, but he accidentaly trips on a mine, costing the team time. Eventually, his team loses thanks to Max's sabotage. At the campfire ceremony, he receives the first marshmallow, and seems unimpressed when Max is voted off. Into The Truth Alejandro starts the episode with the rest of the "Favorites" at the loser cabin. When Gwen asks that if being close to someone makes them something more, he agrees with the other on saying "yes". As the challenge starts, he is one of the team members that answers "Rock" in the first question, as well as remarking how dumb he was acting, but eventually that was wrong, costing his team the question. As the challenge goes on, his team starts to fail question after question, and after yet another mistake, he is sucked by a tube, and sent with the other eliminated contestants to "Awkanawaw". Once there, when Bridgette starts to worry about Trent, Alejandro tries to persuade her witha compliment, which causes her to blush. Bridgette then says, in a confessional, that she wouldn't fall for him again, but she feels like being tempted by the devil, which ironically, is what he says in his own confesiional, while ripping off his shirt. Later on, when Sky asks if being the villain makes her hateable, he stats that he is a saint compared to her. He is then shown to be sad that is team lost, and at elimination, he was deemed safe, and left unimpressed when Shawn left over Courtney. Leaf It To Me Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Alejandro appears to be bothered by Sky's recent popularity, for the magic contribution she had on the last episode, and locks himself up on his puppet master room, and targets her, as well as he modyfies it with the discoveries he has lastly made. Alejandro keeps a close eye to Cody, while deciding the musical they'll perform on the challenge and, when it's agreed for it to be West Side Story, he gets to play the character of Bernardo. He also decides the characters other teammates will play, finding a bit of opposition in Courtney, and also accords the works they'll do. He overhears DJ and Cody's conversation, discovering their love interests. He rigs the picking of the first team up with a fake coin, in order to make his team the last one to act. After acting on stage properly, he finds the moment to bring in his sabotage, all to frame Sky, and attacks Cody with a real knife, acting as if he didn't knew it wasn't fake, forcing Sky to use a fire ball to prevent a murdering, but interrupting the play. That little moment bring the team down, and they eliminate Sky, convinced she's uncontrolable. He, then, goes back to his secret room, where he takes the puppet Sky out of the stage, and places the sticker of the target on Courtney's. Loose Lips, Scare Teens At the start of the episode, Courtney and Gwen were talking about how they were failing at the game, without knowing that Alejandro was overhearing them from a hole in the wall. Then in the confessional, he reveals his plan this time: turn everyone against Courtney, and get out of the game, like he did with Heather. He also mentions he rather goes against Courtney rather than Gwen, and then, he throws Courtney's puppet to the ground, and suddenly, hears her injuring herself outside, while making an evil smile. While walking to challenge area, Lindsay and Courtney talk about her accident, while, Courtney says that Alejnadro's manipulative forces may be behind her accident. Later on, when Gwen doesn't wants to go in the elevator, DJ talks to Alejandro, so helps him to carry Gwen, which they both do. Now in the challenge, Alejandro is the first one to face their fear for his team, even when he says that he has no fear, but after that, a pod emerges from the ground, releasing Heather, impressing Alejandro, and even more, when Heather starts to act happy and lovely, creeping him out. Trying to calm down, Alejandro confronts the new Heather, who stills acts nice, and even carries a gitter bucket. While she says he wants to make him happy, Alejandro answers that he will be happy, as long as she doens't acts crazy, and with that Heather goes back to herself, and says that she wants Alejandro to never be happy, which makes him impressed, but pleased, as she is back on her angry mood, and eventually, they kiss, as Alejandro finishes his part and advances, but without Chris's aprooving. When Gwen walks in, both she and Heather start to fight, but Alejandro grabs them both by their hands, and runs off with them. At the tiebreaker, he overhears Jake that his team should get rid of him for being a threat, which doesn't makes him happy, however, his team wins, and he is seem to be pleased about it. Appearences Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Cameo Category:Beloved Buffaloes Category:Antagonist